Ballistics CPU
The Ballistics CPU is an attachment exclusive to Sniper Rifles that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III and'' Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It reduces the idle sway when aiming with a sniper rifle. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Ballistics CPU is available to all future sniper rifles. It cannot be paired with the ACOG Scope or the Iron Sight, although Variable Zoom and/or the Dual Band Scope can be used in conjunction with it. It reduces idle sway by 30%. It also provides a distance in feet to where the weapon is pointing at, but this feature is largely unused as there is little need to measure distances with sniper rifles in ''Call of Duty due to hitscan mechanics and their lack of damage dropoff. It also tells the type of ammunition the current weapon is using (7.62x54mmR for the SVU-AS, .50 BMG for the DSR-50 and XPR-50, and .338 Lapua for Ballista). The DSR 50 and the XPR-50 benefit from this attachment the most, as their idle sway is noticeably higher than on Ballista and SVU-AS. It is a worthwhile attachment on some sniper rifle builds as it is unlocked early and provides no drawbacks to the user while aiding the user in aiming, which is very vital with sniper rifles. Though the sway can normally be decreased by holding breath or aiming 'against' the sway's flow to compensate, it is still a noticeable help as holding breath only has a temporary effect and the sway is increased drastically for a moment after running out of breath, and controlling the sway manually can take time to get used to. SVU-AS Ballistics CPU BOII.png|SVU-AS with Ballistics CPU Ballistics CPU model BOII.png|Render of the Ballistics CPU Call of Duty Online It appears in Call of Duty Online as a scope attachment, which makes it unable to be paired with other scopes. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The attachment returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare as the Ballistic CPU. Campaign The Ballistic CPU can be found on the NA-45 in "Fission" and on the Atlas 20mm in "Utopia". Multiplayer The Ballistic CPU is available to all sniper rifles. It is integrated to the MORS "Lullaby" supply drop variant. It should be noted that the Ballistic CPU is incompatible with all alternative sights, unlike in Black Ops 2, where it was compatible with scope modifications. As such, it proves useful on the Atlas 20mm, which lacks all alternative sights, making the addition much easier than on other sniper rifles, where a decision must be made between the Ballistic CPU or an alternative scope. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Ballistics CPU returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It cannot be paired with any optic as it will replace any optic equipped. Locus Ballistics CPU BO3.png|The Locus with Ballistics CPU Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare The Ballistic CPU returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It is available to all sniper rifles. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Although the Ballistics CPU will appear to shut off if the user is under influence of an EMP, its effect on the sway is still present, similarly to how the Laser Sight shuts off yet still tightens the hip-fire spread. *Before a patch, through a glitch with the Create-a-Class on the Call of Duty: ELITE website, the player could equip the Ballistics CPU and the ACOG Scope/Iron Sight via creating a class on the website or through the app, and then having the class changes applied to the player's account. This caused the Ballistics CPU to float above the sight in question. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Call of Duty Online Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Attachments